The Hardest Thing
by agentblonde
Summary: A songfic. Not really much to summarize... Just that it's sad and romantic at the same time. My first fic! InuKag R


**The Hardest Thing  
**  
**Rated: PG-13** – For Inu Yasha's potty mouth... Not much of it though...  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha, or the song in here. Inu Yasha and the other characters mentioned are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and the song, The Hardest Thing, is owned by the members of 98 Degrees.

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked him in that sweet, loving voice of hers. Inu Yasha sighed, looking down at his feet. This was something he defiantly didn't want to do. It was breaking him apart... Here they were in the future, standing next to the very place they first met.  
  
_**We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us tryin' to be strong  
**_  
_'Well... this is it. I can't believe I have to do this_.' He thought with a sigh and looked back up into her bright shining eyes. "Kagome, I can't let you come back to the Feudal Era anymore. And... I can't keep coming to your time."  
  
"Wha-what? Why not! I thought you wanted to be with me forever!" She started to cry, but only a little, thinking this was one of those I just want to protect you things that he always pulls. "Quit saying that! You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself now! Plus with Naraku gone, we don't have-"  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN DAMNIT!" Inu Yasha all but screamed, interrupting Kagome in the middle of her mumbling. He sighed again and began to explain what Kaede-baba had explained to him the other day. "If you keep coming back in time, it could possibly change something in your time. Something could drastically change here, and could harm you. So, it's best we don't see each other anymore..." His look changed from soft to stern at what he said next. "Plus, I still have to fulfill my promise to Kikyo and go to hell with her..."  
  
_**I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep  
**_  
"But I thought you loved me..." Kagome whimpered. Inu Yasha pulled her into a hug, holding her closely.  
  
"Of course I love you! I love you with all my heart! But, I need to do this... I've thought about it for a long time, and I think it's the right thing to do." Inu Yasha tightened his hold on her a bit, being on the brink of crying. _'No! I will not fucking cry! I am not that weak!'  
_  
**_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that  
_**  
Pulling back slightly, he looked deeply into her tear filled eyes, and leaned down to kiss her with all the passion that had built up for her during the years he had been with her.  
  
Kagome gasped in surprise at this. '_He really does love me_...' She thought as she started to respond to the kiss. But then Inu Yasha pulled back, and shoved her to the ground, looking down at her with a disgusted look. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes once again filled with tears. "Why... You said that you love me!"  
  
"Feh, no I didn't... I said that I loved you! I don't anymore. That was just a thank you for releasing me from the tree..." He lied as he turned around, crossing his arms and heading towards the well house. The second he had turned around though, his face changed to a look of sorrow and loss, saddened that he had to leave her, for he really did love her. Walking towards the well, he could hear her sniffling, and could smell the salt of her tears. '_Damnit Kagome! This is for everyone's own good_.'  
  
**_It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion  
When you start to cry_**  
  
"Wait..." Kagome whispered quietly, knowing he could hear her with his extra strong hearing. Seeing him stop, she continued, "I just wanted to let you know... that even though you don't love me... I love you so much. More than anything or anyone else! You are all I think of!" She started to cry harder, then continued. "A-and it's because of this... because I love you so much, that I will stay, and do as you say. And hopefully one day we will meet up again..."  
  
**_I can't let you see  
What you mean to me  
When my hands are tied  
And my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you_**  
  
Inu Yasha stood there as she spoke with clenched fists. No! He wouldn't turn around! He couldn't, if he was to save her. To save everyone and everything that she loved in the future. Even if it meant to loose the thing she loves most. She needs to keep going to that skool thing, and he couldn't let himself keep her back in the past, when she had such great things in the future.  
  
**_I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending  
_**  
Kagome was curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, as Inu Yasha started to walk towards the well again. _'Now to go ask my brother to watch over her in the future... but not let his presence be known until after this incident._' Looking back one last time, he walked into the well house, and jumped through the well, knowing she wouldn't follow, because of her concern for others, and because she had told him she would do as told.  
  
**_Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_**

* * *

AN: Yeah... I know... the ending sucks... and the whole story is kinda corny... But who can blame me? I'll get better as I write more stories, so bare with me. I MIGHT make a story out of this... like a longer story. I mean come on! After a couple days, we all know Kagome is going to jump down that well again. She knows perfectly well that it won't disrupt anything... or does she... ;)  
  
TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!  
  
Ami-chan  
  
Please review! I like reviews!


End file.
